Software-defined networking (SDN) is an approach to computer networking that allows network administrators to manage network services through abstraction of lower-level functionality. A system on a chip or System-on-Chip (SoC) is an integrated circuit (IC) that integrates all components of an electronic system into a single chip. It is possible to implement many networking features on a single chip using combinations of software and hardware.